Korra: When I first laid eyes on him
by Delirios Sabor Vainilla
Summary: Korra: As Bolin and I sat down to eat, he approached us and I couldn't understand why he was behaving like such a jerk. Yes I found him attractive but that attidue of his. Ugh.
1. Chapter 1

**Second day here and I was already eager to get out and set foot on that Arena and see a pro bending match. If reading about it was exciting just imagine actually being there. I asked Tenzin if we could go to tonight. There were two matches programed and I just had to see one. I mean I've been hearing about pro bending since I was a child and with the Arena so close..**

No was his final answer and I just couldn't argue with that, him being my teacher. I turned around and looked out that window disappointed in missing those matches, but as I gazed at the Arena, I vowed to myself that I would go sometime. Maybe not today, but it's not like I had my days counted on this trip. Tenzin got up and asked me to please finish breakfast so we could get started on my airbending training.

"Your airbening outfit is in your room. As soon as your done go change"

"All right" I sighed. I turned to my breakfast but I really wasn't hungry anymore so instead I kept reading about the pro bending matches until I got to the last page and a face caught my eye. There, staring up at me was a picture of a handsome looking boy and even though the picture was in black and white, his gaze was absolutely mesmerizing. Who was he?

**"Ta..Tahno" Mmm unique name. "Tahno from the White Fall Wolfbats has recovered from an injury and will be coming back to pro bending tomorrow night. His team is favorite to win the finals and the Fire Ferrets have placed themselves third on the list. Tonight the fire ferret will play..." I stopped reading and kept staring at his picture. There was something alluring about this guy.**

**"Korra what are you staring at?" Ikki appeared out of nowhere and placed herself next to me. "Oh I see. Have a crush on that boy in the newspaper" she jeered, taking the paper out of my hands. "He's cute"**

**Jinora appeared and took a seat in front of me, as always with a book in her hand.**

"hey Jinora, look who Korra likes" Ikki waved the newspaper in front of her sister.

Jinora leaned forward to take a better look at the newspaper and smirked. "Tahno from the the wolfbats. Not bad" She said leaning back to continue reading her book. "He really is a good waterbender. Bit of a show off"

"You know him?" I asked trying to keep my voice casual.

**"Who doesn't. He's one of the best waterbenders at Pro Bending. But like I said, he's is know for being a bit arrogant. They say he's from the Foggy Swamp Tribe but that's just gossip."**

"ReallY?" I looked over at the paper Ikki was still holding.

Jinora looked up, a mocking look in her eyes. "Why the sudden intrest? find him attractive?" she taunted.

"Ohhh! I bet Korra's gonna cut his picture and tape it on the wall" Ikki teased as she shoved the news paper in my face.

"Ugh!" I felt myself go red and quickly grabbed the news paper from her hand, taking off to my room.

I didn't actually cut his face from the newspaper. Insetad I put it away in one of my drawers, at the very bottom just in case those two girls got any ideas of sneaking in.

The next night I made up my mind about going to the Arena. I didn't leave the water tribe to be locked up again and as free as I was to roam around the island, I still felt trapped and it didn't help that my two airbending lessons had gone wrong. So when everybody was asleep I quietly slip out of my room and made way to the arena where I met the Ferret brothers: Mako and Bolin. I found Mako quite attractive but his attitude was a little annoying. After seeing their match, Bolin promised to show me around but what I really wanted to do was to see the next game. So after showing them some of my moves and Mako leaving, a man approached Bolin to talk about tomorrow's game.

**This was my chance to get away. I ran to the locker rooms and Yes! There was another match. A few minutes were left on the clock and I didn't know who was playing until I saw a familiar face. It was the guy from the newspaper. What was his name again? Ta...Ta something. His style of bending was just new to me. I mean the way he fought and threw his opponent out of the ring was just stunning.**

I kept staring at him, analyzing the way he moved his body and dodge every attack. Then he stood still and turned towards the lockers. He kept staring at someone and I took a peek over my shoulder to see if there was someone behind me. No one there. I turned and he was still looking this way so I smiled at him. Our eyes met and neither of us moved. He smiled back and that confirmed that he was looking at me. Then the crowd started yelling and I saw that the earth bender from the opposite team was aiming a rock his way.

"Spirits turn around" I said to myself as I looked his way. I was about to raise my arm but it was to late. He was on the ground. Lucky his team had already won the first two rounds. I was about to leave when his teammates entered the room arguing about the match. They didn't notice me but he did.

"He..Hello.." Spirits did he have a set of beautiful silver eyes. It made me lose my voice, almost a whisper and I don't think he heard me so I was about to speak again when Bolin and Mako walked in. "Korra"

"We have to leave now" Mako said and I was about to say no when Bolin took me by the arm and lead me to the door but I just had to get another look at him before leaving so I stopped at the door frame and smiled goodbye. He smiled back.

I did hope to bump into him after I started my Pro Bending training but no such luck. Even though I found Mako attractive I would sometimes find myself staring at his picture when I came across that newspaper.

Strange that our path should cross the very day I agreed to go out with Bolin to Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. The evening just about sucked, getting put down by Mako and all I really wanted to do was go out and enjoy myself. So when I felt someone staring at me, I looked up and saw him: Ta..Ugh why did I keep forgetting his name. I didn't like the way he kept staring this way.

"Hey Bolin. Who's that creepy guy over there that keeps glaring at us?"

"That's Tahno and the wolf bats..." Bolin said as he looked at them.

'Tahno.." I repeated the name in my head. Bolin asked me not to make eye contact with him but his stare just annoyed me at that moment so I glared back at him, a silent challenge in my eyes and yes it worked. He was walking our way.

"Well well well, if it isn't the fire ferrets..." Man did he sound like a jerk. What was his problem anyway, talking like that. I kept my stand as he kept on talking but when he leaned closer to me, I found myself staring at those silver eyes of his and my heart started to beat fast. All I hope was that my face didn't go all red when he said something about private lessons. I wasn't about to show this guy just what effects his eyes and voice had over me so I stood up and challenged him.

'Pretty boy? Really Korra' I said to myself just as the words came out of my mouth. I kept staring at him, hoping he wouldn't comment on that pretty boy talk. He smirked but said nothing, our eyes locked in battle. I wanted to look away. Yes, his moon beam eyes had an effect on me, made butterflies in my stomach but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Korra don't. He's just trying to bait you. If you hit him we're out of the tournament"

Fine, if I couldn't hit him then...I slowly raised my hand and made it look like I was about to throw a punch but called Naga instead. I wanted to laugh at the scream he gave but kept a stern look until he walked away. Then Bolin and I broke out laughing.

"..you really are one of a kind Korra" and as Bolin said this I looked up and saw him staring at me. The smugness wiped out of his face. We kept on staring at each other and ..did he just smile at me?

Yes, it was the same warm smile he gave me a few weeks ago. Then he turned and walked away. What is he playing at I asked myself as I kept staring at him.

When I got home I took out his picture. "Tahno" I kept on saying over and over again so not to forget his name. "Hope to see you next time, pretty boy".


	2. Tahno: When I first saw her smile

**I arrived at the arena feeling confident as ever after my big injury and was glad I could move like before. My team had the lead and we had a few minutes left before the match was over. I was about to deliver the final blow when I felt someone staring at me. I turned around to look at the crowd, my eyes kept traveling until i got to the locker rooms and I saw her,a beautifully tanned water tribe girl. Who was she? I have never seen her face around here before. She smiled at me and I smiled back. That's when I heard my teammates and the crowd scream but I couldn't move. Her eyes widened as she looked eagerly my way. That was when I felt piece of rock hit my face and I was thrown to the ground.**

**_"What the hell!_****" said Ming as we were walking towards the lockers. ****_"We're lucky that we won the first two rounds."_**** Shaozu also said something to me but all I could think of was getting to the locker rooms and find this girl. As we entered I saw her. She was about to leave but my friends voices made her stop. Ming and Shaozu took no notice of her as they were celebrating our victory but I stopped and stared at her.**

I saw her lips move but heard no words, those blue eyes of her were bewitching. I couldn't take my eyes of them. Who is she? I kept on asking myself trying to remember her face or name. Maybe I've spoken to her before and forgotten her name. But no, I would never forget such a face.

She was about to speak when all of the sudden those Fire Ferrets brothers walked in and called out her name. **_"Korra" _******

**_'What a unique name'_**** I thought smiling to myself.**

**_"We have to leave now."_**** said the oldest. Before she could protest, the youngest took her hand and the three walked out but she glanced my way as she passed the doorway, smiled and waved goodbye. I did the same and secretly hoped that the next time we met those Ferret brothers would be out of the way.**

I spend the next few days searching the streets trying to find out anything about this girl and started to regret not running after her that day. Why didn't I? It was that pair of ocean blue eyes. She was the most beautiful creature I ever laid eyes on. To this day no girl has ever caused such an effect on me. All I had was a name and it wasn't until I got home and picked up an old news paper from the floor that I saw her face again.

**_"Avatar Korra joins the Fire Ferrets_****" read the headline.****_ "So you're the new Uh Vatar"_**** I thought as I cut her picture from the paper and stared into her eyes. Yes, even in black and white they had a hold over me. I knew I would have to duel her if those Ferrets ever made it to the finals.**

**_"I look forward to meeting you again..Korra" _******

The paper said she was staying at air temple island. Mmm. It's going to be hard to sneak in that island. I'll just have to wait and hope to see her again. Alone.

I never did. They had the morning schedule and she was a pretty hard girl to follow. I also didn't want to approach her with those Ferret Brothers near by. Yeah, I didn't actually get along with Mako and from the look of things, she was surrounded by him most the time.

Who could have guessed I was to see her again in my favorite Water tribe Restaurant when I wasn't even looking. There I was sitting with my friends and a couple of fans girls who joined our table. I was so busy entertaining them that I never noticed she walked through the door until I heard that familiar voice of one of those Ferret Brothers talking out loud. That's when we all looked his way and I saw her sitting across from him.

**_"Looks like the Ferret Boy found himself a girlfriend._****"said Shaozu**

Was she really going out with the earthbender? It looked like it since I knew Mako was going out with that Sato girl.

**_"They do make a pretty couple"_**** Ming teased**

My expresion didn't change but I actually felt jealous for the first time though I didn't want to to show it there in front of my friends. If I had only talked to her that first night maybe she wouldn't be going out with that earthbender.

Wanting to get her attention, I focused my eyes on her, giving her an unfriendly stare until I finally caught her eye. I knew she asked the boy something about me because she pointed my way. He answered and she focused her eyes on me again and threw a challenging look my way just as I expected. Yes I knew the Avatar had a little temper.

**_"Did she just challenge you Tahno?"_**** Whispered the girl with short hair.**

**_'challenge accepted'_**** I thought to myslef as I stood up and signaled my friends to walk with me . This was a perfect excuse to get near her. The boy looked a bit nervous and as I approached, he went back to eating his noodles but she, on the other hand, keep straight eye contact with me until I got to her table.**

I knew the words coming out of my mouth made me sound like a jerk but I was between jealous and nervous at the same time. A voice in my head kept telling me to shut the hell up but she was already giving me a fierce look and there was no going back. I was far away from making a good impression.

I leaned in front of her so I could have a better look at those deep blue eyes while I kept talking nonsense

**_"...I could give you some Private Lessons"_******

'Now where did that come from?" I asked myself as it left my lips. She didn't react the way I expected her to. Most girls just start giggling and blushing but not her. Spirits, those eyes and that smell. It was the smell of ocean. I breathed it in slowly and it send sparks all across my body.

She stood up and we were face to face.

**_'mmm so you think I'm a pretty boy, little girl'_**** We kept staring at each other for a while. I knew she wanted to do something about it but the Ferret Boy warned her not to.**

There was something cute about provoking this girl.

She raised her hand to her mouth and whistled hard. Then, out of that window came a big white polar bear dog and snarled my way, showing its big fangs. Without wanting to, a girl like scream escaped my mouth. Ming caught me just in time and he was about to do something but I raised my arms to stop him and we all walked away. As we did, I couldn't help to take a peek her way. She stood in the same place smiling at me, triumph written all over her face and even though both of them laughed, it was her laughter that filled my ears.

**_"...you're one of a Kind"_**** said the young Ferret Boy.**

'She really is' I said as I stared at her. Our eyes meeting once again and hooked on each other. I just smile and walked away. I knew that if I turned, I would find her still staring at me.


	3. A Wolfbat Never Cheats

**He didn't expect to see her when they entered the locker rooms. Yet there she was with her pretty blue eyes and tanned skin talking with the Ferret Brothers who didn't even notice him. He looked over at Bolin, who he thought to be Korra's boyfriend and gave him an evil stare. He didn't actually have anything against him untill he saw them that other night eating alone at the restaurant without Mako. That to his eyes, was a date.**

"You boys smell something in here?." He said as he kept on walking. "Wait, I know what that is. Now that's the scent of losers"

Again that voice in his head told him that he sounded like a jerk. But he didn't care. He just hated the idea of her going out with Bolin. And it made matters worst when he thought of that first night when they kept staring at each other and gotten ininterrupted by them. How he regretted not going after her that time. If he had, it may have been him going on a date with her instead of the earthbender.

"I hope we see you in the finals then we'll see who the losers really are." What's this guy's problem she asked herself as Tahno put on his helmet. Part of her felt that this wasn't his usual behavior. Then again, she didn't know him at all. All she had was that first image of him giving her a sweet smile that first night she step foot on the Arena.

The Finals. That actually wasn't a bad idea. He liked the thought off showing off infront of her so she could see just what a good watebender he was. So when the whistle blew, he gave it his best. Even his friends were surprised to see how little the match lasted. He basically did all the fighting and couldn't keep the pride out of his face when he saw Korra's surprised look. "That's right Avatar Korra. This is how a real pro bends"

At the Finals

"Are you serious?!" he heard Ming shout from the locker rooms.

Tahno sighed in disappointment as he walked through that door. As always Ming and Shaozu had gotten into an argument and it was always up to him to get those two to shut when they fought. "What are you fighting about this time" He asked but not really giving it much importance. Probably it was some lame argument of who should be in the middle when they did their presentation. They had already decided it was going to be Ming, him being the oldest. Shaozu had thrown a fit, stating that he rarely got to be in the spotlight which was a lie because each of them took turns. Shaozu sometimes just got into one of his little tantrums.

"Shaozu paid the refs" the earthbender said as he changed into his pro bending uniform. Tahno was naked to waist when he heard this. "What?!" He turned around in disbelief to face the firbender. "Why the hell did you do that for?!" He put on his shirt and walked towards Shaozu who looked quite annoyed at the question. "Am I the only one who sees who we're up against?!" he asked. "We are fighting against the Avatar. THE AVATAR!"

"You nitwit. You do know she's only allowed to use her waterbending , right?" Tahno asked over his sholder as he took out his costume. "Besides. Even if they have the Avatar on their side. They'll still lose." He turned around and continued to get dressed. Even though he spoke ill of the Fire Ferrets, he knew they were an even match for his team. In fact, up until their arrival, no team had been an actual threat to them, and better now that Korra had joined them. Tahno always enjoyed a challange.

"Come on guys don't look at me like that" Shaozu hated it when they spoke to him as if he were stupid or something.

"We have never cheated and we're not about to do it now." Were Tahno's final words.

Shaozu sat down, crossing his arms in frustration. Was he the only one worried about fighting that girl? Had they not seen how she had dodged those other attacks on her first game. I mean he was only looking out for his team. Granted he needed the prize money too to pay off some bills and second,the thought of getting beaten by those Ferrets was humiliating. Sure it wasn't going to look good for his team but anything was better that losing to the Brothers. His team had quite an astonish background at the game and suddenly the Ferrets show up with a few months experience and place themselves on top.

He looked over at Ming and couldn't think of a decent argument to convince him that they should definitely do a little cheating. Then an idea came to him. He looked over at Tahno and thought of a different approach. He knew his friend had a thing for the Avatar. He figured it out when he made that little scene at Narook's the other night. They go way back and he knew Tahno didn't pull those kinds of stunts unless it was to show off in front of a girl he liked, which was rather rare to see given that girls always threw themselves at his arms and still Tahno ignored most of them, finding them a bit irritating. It would be a lie to say that he didn't enjoy this little display from the fan girls who were always surrounding and praising his every move. But it was just disturbing the way they screamed at his ear or kept asking for a lock of his hair or a kiss.

Another scene came to mind in Shaozu's head. It had been just two days ago when Tahno had teased the Ferrets calling them "Scent ot Losers". Shaozu had overheard the little conversation while they walked towards the ring. He knew it was another attempt at getting the Avatar's attention which kinda worked out. "Ok." He breathed in and made his move.

"So, did you guys know that Korra has a thing for the firebender" He narrowed his eyes towards Tahno and yeah, that got to him. The waterbender lifted his head but said nothing. Shaozu gave a sly smile and kept on talking. "Who could've guessed that he'd have two girls interested in him and that one of them is the Avatar." Tahno cracked his neck. It was working. "She likes Mako? I thought she was going out with that earthbender. What's his name.. Bolin?"

"Yeah she likes Mako but even after he rejected her, the girl still thinks she has a chance with that guy. Guess that's why she stole a kiss from him."

Tahno turned around, a dark look in his eyes. Why should it bother him that Korra and Mako kissed? He barely knew her. But this wasn't just any girl he thought to himself and sighed. So it should happen when he was the one taking an intrest in a girl, it turned out that she was drooling after that firebender and not him.

Shaozu inspect Tahno's face and knew it would take a few more lines to finally get to Tahno's ego. "Looks like she's already decided to fight for the guy but the way I see it, it's a lost battle. Sure Mako likes her, but he's with the Sato girl and I'd hate to the Avatar drooling after a guy who doesn't appreciate a pretty face when it's right in front of him." This he spoke from the heart. He did find Korra quite attractive but not as much as Tahno did.

"How do you know he likes her?" Tahno asked

"Hey, word gets around. Korra kissed Mako and it took him some time to pull back. What does that tell you?"

The ref called the Wolfbats to the ring. The game was about to begin. They put on their costumes and made way to the platform. As the Ferrets made their performance he couldn't take his eyes off Korra and Mako. She was there smilling up at him, adjusting his helmet. A hint of blush appeared in her face as he smiled down at her, thanking her. Tahno's body shook frustration. "Ming, let me be in the middle"

"But I thought we agreed I was going to be in.."

"Just this once let me be in the middle and follow my every move." Shaozu smiled. After finishing their little show. The three wolfbats placed themselves so they could be face to face with their opponents. He kept staring at Korra who looked over at Mako and gave him a weak smile before turning to face them again.

He hid his rage. It just creamed his noddles. There she was, the Avatar, a beautiful girl who could have her pick of any guy she wanted, longing after Mako who clearly chose that Sato girl over her. Well he was about to show her just what a skilled fighter he was. Even better than Mako and if that meant he had to cheat, so be it.

The bell rang and Tahno ran towards Korra.


	4. The Aftermath

***TAHNO:**

It had been a week since I got my bending taken away but to me it already felt like years since I've been spending these past few days visiting all the healers I could in hope that one my find a way to bring my bending back but no luck yet. Now here I was at the police station waiting for Chief Bei Fong to interview me wich I found quite pointless.

What can she do to help me? I was tired of giving interviews and details of what happened that day.

'Then why are you really here?'

Because I hadn't seen her since that awful day at the arena and part of me was hoping that maybe...

Still, I looked around nervously hoping that she wouldn't be here. The airbender was talking to Chief Bei Fong so that meat she had to be here too and I just couldn't bear the thought of her seeing me like this, but I just had to see her.

Though if she did see me, why would she want to talk to me after they way I behaved the past few days.

While I waited for my interview I decided to sit in a bench near by and started wondering what my life was going to be like from now on. I knew I wasn't going to get my bending back. I was deep in thought when I heard laughter near by. Looking up I saw a water bending girl and for a moment my heart leaped but the illusion quickly shattered as I saw that it wasn't her.

I quickly turned my face to the ground and caught a reflection of myself. 'Would she like me this way?' I asked myself. Turning my head to look away I caught her relfection and my heart leaped again. She hadn't noticed me. 'Would she talk to me?' I look at her. There she was standing confident as ever.

'No, you don't want her to see you this way' Said the voice in my head but I just had to talk to her.

'she'll just ignore you. You're nothing now'

'I have to know..'

"Hey Korra..." This was the first time I actually used her name. 'What will she do?'

"Tahno.." My name leaving her lips made my heart beat faster. She looked my way and I wished I hadn't called her. Her surprised look made me want to disappear.

'what a mess I must look like in your eyes.'

I looked away ashamed and wished that she would go away, but she didn't. She came and sat next to me, something I didn't expect.

"Listen, I know we're not exactly best friends, but I'm sorry Amon took your bening."

'Korra, I have been wanting to be friends with you since I saw you that day at the looker room. Ever since I saw your smile I have been searching a way to be near you' Is what I should have said. Instead I told her I have been to see the best healers and that everyone of them told me there was no hope.

A few seconds of silence. I looked her way and her eyes seemed sad. She didn't know what to say and who would.

"You gotta get him for me" I said putting on my stongest face. She nodded.

"Korra I..."

That's when cheif Bei Fong arrived with the airbender.

"We're ready for you know" he said.

I got up turned to say good bye. I wanted to leave a last good impression on her.

"See you around..Uh-vatar"

***KORRA:**

After visiting the guys and hearing that they would be living at Asami's I decided to go to the Police Station before meeting them again later. Tenzin had told me he would be there and I asked if he needed any help which he said no.

'So why am I going then?'

Tenzin had said he was going to interview Amon's last victim. Tahno.

I hadn't seen him since that day and part of me was wondering how he was doing. Having seen a few pictures of him in the newspapers I was shocked to see how changed he looked. He no longer looked like the guy who caught my eye at the Arena when I arrived.

When I got there I looked around but there were to many people walking by and I didn't know where to start. 'Maybe I should start at Bei Fong's Office.'

"Hey Korra.." said a gloomy voice behind me.

When I turned, my eyes widened as I was shocked to see him in that condition and couldn't help keep the surprised tone in my voice. "Tahno."

He turned away from me right there and I knew he was wishing he hadn't called my name so I walked up to his bench and sat right next to him. I knew I had to keep the pity tone off my voice. He was hurt right now and by doing so would just make him feel worst.

"Listen, I know we're not exactly best friends, but I'm sorry Amon took your bening."

He looked like he was about to say something else but stoped himself right on time. What I heard crushed my heart. The best healers in town couldn't help him and and I couldn't think of what to say right there. I turned away from him

'It's all my fault. If I had the courage to end this , you'd still have your bending'  
He must have seen the sad expresion on my face because he turned my way and had a strong expression on his face.

"You gotta get him for me."

I nodded. 'Of course I'll get him Tahno.. If only I could do more for you.'

"Korra I..."

Thats when Tenzin and Chief Bein Fong arrived to take him away.

"See you around..Uh-vatar"

'Oh, that smile...'

***TAHNO:**

After a long and pointless interrogation I left the room feeling worse than before. How many time did I have to tell my story and how would that help others from suffering the same fate? All I wanted to do was go home and be left alone.

"Tahno.."

I turned and saw her sitting in exacly the same bench. 'Has she been waiting for me?'

"Come sit down"

She asked me how the interrogation went and as I talked I coudn't help notice the look in her eyes. So full of compassion and maybe even...

'No, don't go there'

But her eyes were soft, so full of understanding like if she knew what I was going through.

After I finished talking I saw her intentions of wanting to hold my hand and quickly took it out of reach not knowing how would I react to her touch. She took no offense in this action and keep her soft eyes on me.

"Listen..I was wondering if you would like to come with me to a friends house.." She blurted out fast.

I turned and looked at her in surpirse and she smiled at me. "You shouldn't be alone in a time like this and I was thinkig maybe you'd like to come. I'm sure my friends wont mind."

I knew who she meant. The Ferret Boys. I felt grateful for the invite but the thought of being in the same room with those two just wasn't my idea of confort. Especially with fire bending Mako. Yes I knew Korra had feelings for the firebender. Word got around fast that they had kissed then gotten into a fight. That's one of the reasons I gave them a rough fight that day, acting out of jealousy.

Another reason I didn't want to go was because I didn't want to see her near Mako fearing that she might compare the oh so powerful bender to me.

'But why should she compare? She doesn't like you the way she likes him. Is being a non bender making you lose confidence?'

Yes, it was and it felt awful.

"Listen Korra. I thank you for the invitation, but I don't need those ferrets pitying all over me."

"They wouldn't..."

"Yes they would and you know it. We never got along well and if I go, they would be all fake nice, trying to pretend like nothing happen. I don't need that now"

"I understand..."

This time she took my hand and her touch felt warm, caring. My heart started to beat faster.

'Don't do this to yourself.'

"If you ever want to talk you know you can always find me on Air Temple Island"

I closed my hand on hers hoping we could stay like this for a while. It felt like she wanted to stay like this too so I gave it a tight squeeze and let got fast.

"Thanks Korra."

"You will come, right?"

"Of course I will" I lied and she knew it. She wasn't going to give up.

"Tahno, do you want to go for..."

"Gotta go.." I said standing up. "You should too or you'll be late."

Her soft eyes rested on my face again. She didn't want to leave me alone. I could feel it but right now all I wanted was to go home. She looked like she wanted to say more but stopped herself. She understood.

"You know I'm always in town so please.." She looked down. "If you ever need me.."

"Thanks"

"I'll see you later Tahno"


End file.
